1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and an image forming program, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that forms an image using image data together with information of the position where the data is stored, an image forming method carried out by the image forming apparatus, and an image forming program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a complex machine called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) provided with the functions as a scanner, printer, copier, and facsimile machine has become widespread. The MFP has a hard disk drive (HDD) as a mass storage, and is capable of storing a large amount of data. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-046537 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology to form an image of data stored in the MFP by adding thereto data of positional information indicating the position where the data is stored and, if the original image obtained by reading the original afterwards includes the positional information, to print an image of the data stored in the position indicated by the positional information.
The data stored in a storage such as the HDD, however, may be modified or deleted after formation of the image. If the data is modified or deleted after the image of the data is formed on a sheet of paper, there may be disagreement between the image formed on the sheet of paper and the data stored in the HDD.